A Sweet Poison
by manicpixiedeadgirlwalking
Summary: Avonlea has fallen, and Lady Belle's betrothed Sir Gaston (nor the rest of the knights) is unable to save it from certain doom. There's nothing Belle or her people can do, and it looks as if she's lost all hope. Luckily for her there's a certain imp willing to make a deal to help save her land...only the price is her hand in marriage. Arranged marriage AU.
1. Chapter 1

**As I'm writing this author's note and preparing to upload this, it will be my 18th birthday. Go me. :) Also, my beta reader isn't in the OUAT fandom, so I decided not to make her try to work through this. My other OUAT Rumbelle fanfic is light and easy enough to follow. This one will be less so. It will also borrow from Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire series, and from history, but it will be my own work. Well, as much my own as fanfiction can be.**

**I own nothing, except the plot.**

"What are you praying for, little Belle?" a voice, thick with tears, asked. Her nanny, the one person who still cares for her, and who always has her whole life.

Lady Belle French of Avonlea, daughter of Lord Maurice French, and the late Lady Colette French, was knelt on the floor of the French family bunker. She was praying to her gods when her nanny spoke to her, and she lifted her head and looked at her nanny. Her eyes were red, rimmed with tears.

"I'm praying for us all," Belle answered. Her voice, too, was thick. Her land was in the middle of a terrible battle, and things were not looking well. She only hoped her father and betrothed were safe. "For our safety. For the gods to have mercy on us all."

To her surprise, her nanny didn't look as sympathetic as she did when Belle confided in her. "Mercy?" she scoffed. "The gods have no mercy. They're gods. They do what they wish, at the expense of us mortals. And we have no say in the matter."

Belle gaped. 'I'm-I'm sorry, Nan," she stuttered. "I did not mean to offend."

"No, I apologize," Nan insisted. "War isn't pretty, as you know. It brings out the worst in of us. I'm worried sick for your father."

Belle didn't know what to say to that. She worried too.

The following tense hours were the longest and the hardest of Belle's young life. She didn't know whether she was to live or to die. If Avonlea were to fall, she and her people were to be prisoners, and her life would be hell. She was a young, pretty woman of only two-and-twenty, still unmarried, still a maid, though she was betrothed to wed Sir Gaston. She could not imagine what the enemy soldiers would do to a pretty little thing like her. Take her by force, probably, for pleasure, or for a wife. Either way, it was awful.

If the hours waiting without knowing, the next one would be worst of all.

Her father burst in, surrounded by guards and knights. He looked horror-stricken. "Avonlea...Avonlea has fallen," he announced. He was horribly, horribly pale, and looked as if he were about to faint.

"What?" Belle demanded sharply. She rushed to Lord Maurice's side. "Father, what happened? Where's Gaston?"

Maurice sat down at the nearest spot, feeling as though he might faint. Belle looked at the nearest servant girl. "Fetch my lord father a drink, please," she ordered, and the servant girl nodded, running off to do her bidding.

After a minute, Maurice finally said, "It's over, Belle. We've lost. Avonlea is fallen. Your betrothed is dead. We are to surrender."

Belle choked. "Dead? What?"

"He was overcome. Gaston-he never had much wits, to be quite honest. In that way, he was never a match for you, dear. But he was good, and he had land, and titles. Anyway, he was overtaken, and was beheaded. I'm sorry. If we're lucky, we can work out a good match for you."

The servant girl came back with a cup and a pitcher of wine, which she poured into the cup and gave to Lord Maurice. He drank it eagerly.

"Hate to be the bearer of even more bad news," a high-pitched voice said, "but unfortunately, the other land has no plans of mercy."

The strange voice came from the shadows. Lord Maurice stood, as if to confront the stranger.

"Who the hell are you, and how did you get in here?" he demanded. He signaled for the other knights to protect his daughter.

The man let out an odd giggle. He stepped out to where he was visible. He...looked strange, which was an understatement. His skin was a greenish, scaly, snake like color. His eyes were also snake-like. He had a maniacal grin on his face, and he dressed in leather. "I think you know," the man said.

"The Dark One," her father said, his face growing pale.

"The one and only."

"We asked for you a month ago. We promised you a generous sum of gold."

The Dark One rolled his odd, reptilian eyes. "Ah, well, I make gold," he said, as if it were obvious.

"Well, what the hell do you want?" Lord Maurice demanded. "We have a desperate situation on our hands."

"Clearly," The Dark One replied. "Now, it's too late to win the war. But I can make sure your lovely daughter is in a suitable marriage, and your enemies will be merciful."

"What...what's your price, Dark One?" Lord Maurice asked.

"My price...," the man said, drawing it out for suspense, "...is her." And he pointed to Belle.

Belle gasped. Her? Why?

"No," her father said. "You said you would arrange for her to get a good husband," he accused.

"That I did," the Dark One agreed. "With me."

"With you? You think I believe you'd make a good husband for my daughter? I know about your cruelty. I know how you are. You think me some kind of fool as to allow you to savage my daughter?"

"I won't hurt a hair on her pretty little head," the Dark One promised.

"Why should I believe you?" Maurice challenged.

"I believe you have no other option. It's her or no deal."

"Of course we have other options. We can find other men for her."

"Do you mean the men who beheaded your daughter's would-be husband? The men who bragged about raping your maids? I'm sure they'd make fine husbands for your daughter."

"And you would be any better?"

"I have, I admit, done cruel things to people, and liked it. However, I have never forced myself upon a woman, and never will. Even the Dark One has standards." He looked a bit offended at the thought of raping women.

"That's a hefty price for just making sure we aren't all killed by our enemy."

"Don't be greedy," the Dark One warned. "But fine, I can guarantee you that no warring nation will attack you, plunder your lands, kill your men, and rape your women. And no ogres will bother you. This will last as long as the Lady Belle still lives."

But Lord Maurice was still unsatisfied. "Why her? What do you want with her?"

The Dark One smiled. "What do most men want with a wife? Companionship, someone to share their bed."

"There are other women," Lord Maurice argued.

"Indeed there are. Yet, I don't want them. I want your beautiful daughter, Belle."

"Well, you can't have her."

Belle scowled. She hated that her father gave her no say in the matter whatsoever. She didn't get a say in her betrothal to Sir Gaston, and now she wouldn't get a say in this would-be betrothal either.

The Dark One smirked. "Well, then I hope you can convince your enemies to have mercy on you all, especially your daughter. I hear they're rather fond of pretty little things."

And he started to leave the bunker.

"No, wait," she blurted out before she could stop herself. The Dark One stopped and turned around slowly.

"Yes, dearie?"

"I will be your wife," Lady Belle said.

"Belle….," her father started, but she ignored him.

"It's forever, dearie. There's no turning back now. 'Til death do us part," he warned her.

"My family, my friends, my land-they will all be safe?" she asked.

"You have my word," he promised.

"Then you have mine," she decided. "I shall be your wife."

"And if I have anything to say about this?" Lord Maurice demanded. "Belle, darling, do you really want to soil your fine reputation by associating yourself with this…this…beast?"

The Dark One pretended to look offended, which was admittedly adorable.

"Papa, I know you're concerned for me. But this is what's best for Avonlea, and you. He promised not to savage me. And I want to save Avonlea, be a hero. And no one decides my fate but me. What's done is done."

"She's right," the Dark One pointed out. "And I believe that I am your only hope of salvation for Avonlea. So you had better start preparing for the wedding. I wish for it to happen within a month or two. No fancy detail necessary." And with that, and a strange giggle, the Dark One disappeared in a puff of purple haze.

The next month was spent preparing Belle for her upcoming marriage. Her deal with the Dark One brought peace and prosperity to Avonlea, so she was free to work on becoming a dutiful wife for her new husband in all areas, including in her marriage bed.

"When you wed a man, milady," one of the servant girls said, "you don't know what he is like in bed. All men are different. Hopefully he won't be forceful. There are rare breeds of men who give their wives pleasure as well as take theirs, but don't get your hopes up. The best you can hope for is a man who isn't too rough or savage when he takes you."

Belle nodded. "Does-does it hurt when a man takes your…maidenhead?" she asked.

"It depends on the man-if he's kind enough to be gentle, or if he's cruel enough to be brutal, or if he's indifferent enough to just not care. I think every woman has some pain, though. My first bedding was somewhat painful, but not too bad."

"And there is blood?" she asked.

"Some," the servant girl confirmed.

Belle's wedding gown was beautiful-a brilliant gold dress with some trimming, that was off-shoulder. It was beautiful, and they wanted it to be so, to please the infamous Dark One.

Belle wondered about the man. What was he like? She had heard tales of his cruelty, his penchant for deal-making, and how he would trap people with them. He had a habit of killing and torturing people who stole from him. He was a ruthless man, and certainly lived up to the "dark" part of his title. Would he be any different as a husband? She knew some girls who married men who turned out to be drunkards who beat them, and they were only men. He was another thing entirely. Still, a deal was a deal. Belle never broke her word. She would be his loyal and dutiful wife, if not loving.

She would try, though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who commented/favorited/followed. I own nothing.**

The wedding was set for a month exactly after his little deal with the Lady Belle. He had fulfilled his role immediately, bringing peace to Avonlea. Some would call this unwise, as Lady Belle could back out and run away. But she wouldn't. He would know immediately, and she knows he'd know. He is the Dark One, after all. He didn't think Belle would try anything anyway. She seemed honorable enough, which was one of the reasons he picked her. His lady wife would not run off with a damned pirate. She would be faithful, loyal, or she would be dead.

She was beautiful, Lady Belle. Chestnut hair, the bluest eyes you've ever seen, and she had an accent you wouldn't soon forget. She was also brave, it seemed, incredibly brave, to let herself be married off to the infamous Dark One. And she would be his.

Rumplestiltskin wasn't lying when he said he would not hurt a hair on her pretty little head. He was many things, rapist not being one of them, nor wife beater. He would treat her well, give her everything she may desire. All that he required was that she be loyal, and give him companionship.

Time was nothing to an immortal sorcerer, and it was a month later before long. He dressed in his spiky leather coat. The ceremony was to be held in the Enchanted Forest. Only those who had to be there would attend, Lord Maurice included. Rumplestiltskin made himself as punctual as possible.

He was sitting on a log when he saw Belle's carriage pull up. Out came the minister, followed by Lord Maurice and his daughter, who was looking lovelier than ever. He couldn't believe he was marrying such a beauty-he, a beast. She will never love him, he knew. His past flames didn't-Milah, Cora. They were proof that he was unlovable. No one could ever love him. He would be as good a husband as he could be. She'd have everything she needed and would want for nothing. No one would dare harm her, being the wife of the Dark One and all. He'd protect her, shelter her, give her the finest foods there was, do anything for her, and all she had to do in return was stay with him forever. She wouldn't even have to share his bed-not like that, at least. Maybe he could even love her, even if she never reciprocated. He would give her a good life.

"Are you ready?" the minister asked him as the man approached.

"I am," Rumple confirmed.

The minister took his place and waited expectantly as Rumple moved in front of the man. He watched as Maurice walked his only daughter down to where the Dark One stood. Maurice placed Belle's hand in Rumple's own.

"Blessings and merry meet," the minister started. "The ceremony of marriage in which you come to unite is one of the first and oldest ceremonies in the world. Marriage is the clasping of hands, the blending of two hearts and the union of two lives into one. Your marriage must stand, not by the authority of the realm, nor by the seal on your wedding certificate, but by the strength and power of the faith and love you have for one another.

"We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two people whose hearts and spirits are entwined as one. You are adding to your life not only the affection of each other, but also the companionship and blessing of deep trust as well. You are agreeing to share strength, responsibilities, and love.

"Love is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding, and a sense of humor. Love is having the capacity to forgive and forget. Love is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. Love is not only marrying the right partner, but being the right partner."

The minister faced Rumple, giving him her ring. "Repeat after me," he said. "'You are my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad. Today I give you my hand, my heart and my love from this day forward.'"

Rumple did as he was bid, facing Belle.

"You may now place the ring on her finger."

Rumple gently took her soft, pretty hand and placed the ring on her fourth finger, where the vein that went to her heart was.

The minister turned to Belle. "Repeat after me," he said, and Belle nodded. She didn't look miserable, but brave. "' You are my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad. Today I give you my hand, my heart and my love from this day forward.'"

She said the words, her voice not wavering. If she was unhappy or nervous, she didn't look it nor sound it.

"You may now place the ring on his finger."

She took his scaled. claw-like hand and slid his ring on the same finger as he did hers.

"As you wear these rings, whether you are together or apart for even just a moment, may these rings be a constant reminder of the promises you are making today. You have shown your love and affection by joining hands and have made promises of faith and devotion to each other. You have sealed these promises by the giving and receiving of the vows. You shall no longer walk alone.

"From this day forward, may your days be good and beautiful upon this earth. It is my privilege by the authority vested in me to pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Rumplestiltskin took his lady wife's face in his hands and tilted it to look at him. He kissed her gently, chastely, sealing the deal. They were now married. They broke apart after ten seconds, and he immediately missed her lips upon his.

"My lord, may I please speak to my father before we leave?" she asked.

"Of course you may. I am not a cruel man," he said.

"Your reputation says otherwise," she replied, with no venom in her voice and a small smile on her pretty lips. And she turned to go to her father.

Rumple, meanwhile, paid the minister his gold.

On the carriage ride to his home the Dark Castle, there were few words exchanged between them. What were they supposed to say? _"So, it appears we're now married." "So we are."_

So they were silent, for the most part.

"How old are you, Lady Belle?" he asked when they were closer to the castle.

"What, my lord?" she asked, looking startled.

"How many years do you have?"

"Two-and-twenty, my lord."

"And yet, still a maid, I presume," he said, smirking a bit at her pretty blushing face.

"I am," she admitted. "War has gotten in the way of my marriage to Gaston."

"Do you mourn his loss? I know it was an arranged marriage, but…."

She shook her head. "No, not at all. He was superficial, shallow. I think he had a few bastards, so he being faithful wasn't in the cards. Also he didn't care for me reading books, as a woman. He said it gave us too many dangerous ideas." She winkled her nose in distaste.

"You like reading?"

Belle nodded. "Very much so, yes."

At least he now had an idea of what to get her for a wedding present.

They arrived at the castle before too long (thank the gods for magic), and Rumplestiltskin made sure to help his lady wife out of the carriage.

"Thank you, my lord," she said, a small smile on her face. He supposed she was nervous-who wouldn't be? He knew women often were nervous about their new husbands, and their husbands weren't monsters like he was. Well, he would be as gentle to her as a monster could possibly be.

He smiled at the look on her face when they walked in the castle and she looked at how big the place was.

"Almost every room is open to you, my lady," he told her. "Except the South Tower and any doors that are locked are forbidden to you."

She nodded.

"One more thing," he said, and she looked at him with those perfect blue eyes. "You are not to leave the castle. Forgive me, but I don't trust you enough yet not to try and flee-not that I blame you, but we did have a deal. Plus, I'm sure word will soon get out that the Dark One has taken a wife, and I'm sure people will try to harm you."

Belle nodded. "I gave you my word. I will not leave you, or this castle. What are my duties as your wife, besides sleeping in your bed?"

He frowned. Did she think she was just some glorified caretaker? "You have none. Yes, I would like you to sleep in the same bed as me, but nothing else. And you have no obligation to sleep with me, dearie. I won't savage you. But I would like to have meals with you, to get to know you better."

She nodded thoughtfully. "I would like that," she admitted. "You know, you're not quite as horrible as you could be."

He looked at her in surprise.

'You're the infamous Dark One," she elaborated. "You could rape me anytime you want-especially since you are my husband and by law have your rights. You could hurt me anytime you want, anyway you want, given your magic, and yet you haven't even spoken a harsh word toward me yet."

He took her hand in his. "I meant what I said to your father, my lady. I will never harm you. It is true I am as dark as they say. Well, much darker, in fact, than they say. I cannot in good conscience tell you I am a good man and that what people say is false. But I will never hurt you, so long as you may live."

His wife smiled. He couldn't believe how pretty she was.

"Shall I show you to our chambers?" he asked, letting her hand go. Belle nodded.

Their room was fairly large, with its own fireplace and chairs in front of it. And the bed was massive, and covered in the finest silk sheets and bed coverings.

"Do you want to do this now, or wait a little bit?" his lady wife asked. "It's a tad early…"

"Do what, my lady?"

"Consummate our marriage."

His eyes widened in surprise.

"My lady, have I not told you enough I would not force you into bedding me?"

"You have told me plenty times," she assured him. "And I believe you. But I think we should at least consummate it, so our deal is really and truly sealed." She looked at him with raw honesty that he could not convince himself that she was lying for self-preservation, to please her new beast of a husband. "Plus," she added, blushing a little, "I'm a bit tired of being a maiden still at two-and-twenty."

"If you're sure," he said hesitantly.

"I am."

"Come here, then, and let me undress you."

He did desire her, so much. She was breathtakingly beautiful. A man would be stupid not to desire her.

She came and turned around so he could unlace her dress. He did so fairly quickly with his nimble fingers and his magic. He used his magic to help her out of the rest of her clothes. Gods knew she had a lot of them. He then magicked his own clothes off.

"I'll be gentle," he assured her, his voice gentle and soft.

Belle nodded. He turned her around and kissed her deeply. He laid her down gently on the bed.

"Anytime you want to stop this, just say the word, dearie,"

"I will," she said. "You have my word."


	3. Chapter 3

**Belle II**

**I apologize for being late. I tried to perfect it as best as I could.**

Her heart was beating fast as her husband hovered over her, looking a bit worried, unlike the impish creature she met in her bunker. Why she wanted to go ahead and consummate her marriage she didn't understand. Maybe it was the fact she didn't want the Queen to get wind of their marriage and try to annul it, thus nullifying their deal. Maybe she was just sick of being a maid at her age. Maybe she wanted to feel like the marriage was real, and that she fulfilled her end of the bargain.

She had never seen a naked man before. She supposed Rumplestiltskin was a man like anyone else, despite the lizard-like appearance and magical abilities. But she was a bit too shy and too nervous to look.

She was a bit surprised when she felt a claw between her legs, and she gasped.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Belle stuttered.

Her husband frowned. "I'm preparing you for our consummation. Do you not like this?"

"No, it's fine. I just…didn't expect it."

He moved his finger and touched some part of her between her legs that made her gasp loudly.

"What are you doing now?" she asked.

Her husband chuckled. "Are you that innocent, dearie? I'm just touching your clitoris. I'm lubricating you, dear wife, to make it so that you won't feel as much pain."

"Oh. My servants told me men hardly, if ever, were that considerate. They usually just pushed in."

"I'm not going to do that. It's bad enough you're tethered to me and away from your family. I won't cause you any more pain."

And he kept up with his motions, which Belle rather liked, as she squirmed on the bed and moaned. Her hands balled into fists as she writhed in pleasure.

He continued his ministrations on her clitoris, and she felt a pleasant sensation coming from the pit of her stomach that slowly expanded to her sex and spread through her whole body.

She gasped as the sensation faded, as if trying to catch her breath.

"Well, my dear wife, I believe you've had your first orgasm," her husband said, smug.

"Was that what that was?" Belle asked breathlessly.

Rumplestiltskin chuckled. "Indeed it was." He slipped a finger between her folds, making her whimper. "You're ready for me," he informed her, serious again. "Tell me if you want to stop, Belle. It might hurt even with your lubrication."

She nodded, and he climbed on top of her. He looked nervous, as if he would hurt her just by being near her. She wondered why he cared.

She felt his manhood against her thigh and then felt him reach between them to position himself at her entrance.

"Please…just tell me if it hurts," he begged. "We can stop."

She reached up and stroked his face to reassure him. He sighed.

He pushed inside her slowly, gently, wary of hurting her. There was a bit of discomfort, admittedly, and she winced, making him stop immediately.

"Belle?" he asked, starting to pull out, looking worried.

"No, Rumplestiltskin. It's…fine. Just a bit uncomfortable at first. It'll past."

He looked unconvinced, but he continued, thrusting inside her gently. She heard him moan softly in her ear.

Other than the initial discomfort of her deflowering, the experience wasn't overall unpleasant. Rumplestiltskin came inside her with a loud grunt and collapsed next to her, breathing hard.

He looked at her. "My lady, are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, searching her face for any signs of pain.

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry. You didn't break me."

"If you say so. You should try to get some rest, my lady," he advised. "You've had a long day, and will surely have a long lifetime ahead of you."

"What about you?" Belle asked, noticing her husband get up and magic his clothes back on.

"I don't sleep," he answered. "Well, not often. I have some work to do in the South Tower, so goodnight, my lady."

And then he left.

She wept, openly and bitterly, for her loss of her family, of her home, of her old life, and that her new husband didn't even want to spend time with her. He asked for her hand as a price for helping Avonlea, and he didn't even want to be near her.

She didn't even remember falling asleep. It must have been when she finally stopped crying. Whenever she fell asleep, she found herself awake in their chamber. Her husband was sitting in a chair nearby.

"Good morning, my lady," he said kindly.

"Good morning, Rumplestiltskin," she responded.

"I trust you slept well," he said.

Belle nodded. "I did."

"After you were done weeping?"

She gaped. "How did you…"

"You got started as soon as I left the room. I heard you."

She looked away.

"I am not offended. Any sensible woman forced to come live with me would weep. Of course, most women would not wait until I left the chambers, and would not want me to bed them. In fact, didn't you so eagerly agree to come be my wife?"

"I did," Belle agreed. "But that doesn't mean I'm not inclined to miss my family, my home." She left out the sting of him leaving after bedding her.

"Are you sore, my lady?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Not really," Belle said. "Should I be?"

"A lot of women are," he said.

"A lot of women's husbands rut into them as hard as they can, with no care as to whether they hurt the wives, and do not typically pleasure their wives beforehand. You weren't like that at all. You were gentle."

"I didn't want to cause any more pain than I already have."

"You didn't cause me any pain. As you said, I agreed to come here. I miss my family, that's all. It is natural to miss a family when you're married off, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is," he said. "Would you like to have breakfast with me?"

She gave him a smile. "That would be wonderful, yes. I had no idea you cook."

"I don't," he said. "But I have magic."

He gave her a blue and white cotton dress to wear, as he thought it might be more comfortable and less constricting.

The dinner table was filled with anything Belle's heart could desire.

Belle beamed. "Thank you," she said, grabbing her husband's arm.

He looked at her, stunned, for a moment, before pulling away and shaking his head. "It's…no matter."

Belle thought otherwise, but she let it go, and sat at the end of the table. Rumplestiltskin sat next to her.

"Have you been married before, Rumplestiltskin?" she asked, taking a buttered roll.

"Once," he admitted. "Long, long ago."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" she inquired.

"I do mind," he snapped.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to give offence."

"No, it's fine. You're just curious. But it's not exactly breakfast conversation. Not a very happy story."

"I'm sorry," Belle said again.

"We have plenty of time to discuss my past, my dear. For now, let's just talk about pleasant things and enjoy our breakfast."

So they did, discussing books and magic while they enjoyed their meal. It was a pleasant meal. When they were done, Rumplestiltskin magicked the food away.

"Uh, come with me, Belle," Rumplestiltskin said, looking unsure of himself. "I have something to show you."

She followed him as he led her down a hallway and up a flight of stairs. Where he led her was a library with some chairs and love seats and a fireplace. The bookshelves had few books, but that didn't matter.

Belle gasped. "Is this for me?" she asked, looking at her husband, who gave a bashful smile.

"Consider it a wedding gift," he said.

"Oh, but I haven't gotten you anything," she said, a bit worried.

He waved off the thought. "You are under no obligation to get me anything. It's bad enough that you're forced to be with me."

Without thinking, she went to him and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. He leaned back, taken aback. She broke away from the hug after ten seconds, noting the look on his face. It was stunned. She wondered when the last time anyone had hugged him.

Was that why he wanted her?

"Yes, well," Rumplestiltskin said once he recovered. "I apologize about not having so many books yet; I don't read much. But I will get you more books. Enough to please you for now when I leave for this trip."

"A trip?" she asked, her interest piqued. "To where?"

"Agrabah," he answered. "I'm leaving in two days' time."

"For how long?" she asked, trying not to let her disappointment show. He demanded her hand in marriage in exchange for the safety of her land and family, and yet he wasn't willing to spend time with her.

"A month," he answered. When he saw the look on her face, he added quickly, "I've had this trip planned for months. I've a few rather big deals to make. I wouldn't be gone so long if it weren't so important."

"Okay," she said, resigned.

"I would think you would be thrilled to be away from the beast of a husband for a whole month," Rumplestiltskin remarked.

"You're not a beast," she said, grabbing his hand. He looked down, shocked yet again. "I've yet to come across a beast who gives women libraries, or who cares about consent."

"My lady, I doubt you have met many beasts," he said.

"I would bet you're not as horrible as you think you are," she told him.

He didn't respond. He just gave her a small smile and left her to enjoy her few books.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. The next chapter will be longer and better. Thank you for all your reviews and favorites/follows.**

Truly, he did not understand her. Everyone was aware of what a monster he was. He didn't exactly try to hide it. He's killed. He's lied. He's tricked. He was not a good man. He wasn't even a man.

So why did he want to treat her well? Monsters don't care. Monsters take what was theirs by any means necessary, and by law, Belle did technically belong to him. So why did he care if she was hurt or not?

Another mystery to Rumple: why did she look so disappointed when he said he was to be gone for a month for a deal? Surely she wants nothing to do with him. Hell, he wants nothing to do with himself. She sure was a funny girl, that Belle.

He also needed to find out when her last month blood was. He was aware women could become pregnant even from their first time. He had no idea what he would do if she were to become pregnant with his child. He would not be opposed to becoming a father again. It could be a second chance for him, a chance to be a better father this time around. Maybe someday his first son would see that he was the good father he was once.

But of course, Belle would not want his child. The child of a monster-who would want to mother that?

He would not force her to raise his child; he wouldn't even force her to carry it to birth. He had potions that would end the pregnancy if she so desired.

Perhaps consummating the marriage was a mistake. Sure, she had said she wanted to do so, but what if she just wanted to please him, so as to not invoke his wrath? She had no cause to believe him when he said he would never force her to sleep with him. She hardly knew him, and his reputation preceded him. There was a reason people feared and hated him. In time, she would realize that, and stop with her naïve notions of him not being as awful as people said. Not that he would ever rape her or anything. He did have his limits. But she had no cause to believe that, so she only let him sleep with her so as to lessen the pain.

He liked it, at the time. She felt so good around him, and she was so very beautiful. Nice, full breasts with rosy pink nipples, and the hair between her legs were darker and curlier than the hair on her head. Belle was lovelier, much lovelier than he deserved. And it was her maidenhead he took. What a lucky bastard he was.

He had not much experience with virgins, his first wife being promiscuous even before they were wed. Any woman he'd had since Milah was a prostitute. No one else would willingly bed him.

He felt guilty for taking Belle's innocence. He felt like he broke her, and that feeling was all but confirmed when he heard her crying when he left their chamber. She had only said that she missed her family and friends the following morning, but he was sure he was most of the reason. She just didn't want to anger him.

Lucky for her, he would be away a whole month. She would be free from his presence for thirty glorious days.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I can't promise I'll be quicker in updating, because I may not. I'll try as best as I can, but I want this fic to be great. This isn't as long as I wanted this chapter to be, but I think where I stopped is good. Thank you, again, for all your support and praise. Oh, I have changed my username from a-rock-n-roll-suicide to shewillbeyourlivingend to match my account on AO3.**

Belle was pregnant with the Dark One's child. And yet, she wasn't too torn up about the fact. Most women would be, as Rumplestiltskin was not a well-liked man. But he has been nothing but kind to her, and they have gotten to know one another in the two weeks before he left for his trip. And surely, he would not hurt a small, defenseless infant who had done him no harm? He didn't seem the type to hurt the innocent, nor the weak.

Before he left, he made an effort to get to know her, and she him. They liked to have long conversations, sometimes about books, sometimes about their life, sometimes about magic and his penchant for making deals. Rumple liked to make odd quips that threw her off guard. Once when they were having tea together, he made a quip that startled her so much she dropped and chipped her cup. Belle worried he would be mad she broke a cup, but it was just a cup, he'd said.

He did have a rather peculiar sense of humor, didn't he? He liked his jokes to be rather dark, and she did enjoy them as well. He was good to her, never spoke a harsh word toward her. He had his rules keeping her in his castle, but Belle was aware people would soon find out about their marriage if they hadn't already, and would be willing to harm her to get something from the Dark One.

When he left, she was surprised to find just how much she missed his presence. It soon got lonely, even with her new library. His strange jokes, his high-pitched, odd voice, his off-putting giggles, his flamboyant gestures-she missed everything.

The first two weeks of his absence went by uneventful enough, but pretty soon she began to notice a few things. She found herself running to the bathroom in the mornings, for one thing. Her weird cravings for certain foods and strange aversions to others, for another. Not to mention how often she had to urinate. By the end of the third week, it was plain something was up.

Still, she didn't suspect pregnancy.

She didn't hear him when he arrived back home. She knelt over a toilet vomiting for what seemed like the hundredth time that week.

"I would have sworn I left good food when I left," a voice said behind her, making her jump.

"Rumplestiltskin," she said in surprise. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Just one of the many advantages to having magical powers," he said smugly. But then he turned serious. "What ails you, my lady? And how long have you been sick?"

"It's been happening for about three weeks," she told him. "I have no idea why I'm…like this."

Rumple looked at a loss for words, and she could see some concern and worry in his expression. "Well, come with me, dearie. I'm sure I can figure out what's wrong with you."

He extended a hand to her and helped her up and she followed him out the bathroom.

He took her to a room she had never been in, and gestured for her to take a seat, which she did.

"Where do you feel the most off?" he asked.

"My stomach," Belle told him.

He placed a hand on her stomach and she felt a tingling sensation. Then he quickly yanked his hand back as if it shocked him. Rumple had the strangest expression on his face.

"What is it?"

"You…appear to be with child, Belle," he said, looking as if he told her she had a fatal illness.

"Oh," she responded. To be honest, she didn't even know what to think. Should she be overjoyed, as most expecting mothers are? Should she despair, as he no doubt expected her to?

"I ought to apologize," he said quickly. "I should have used magical contraceptives to prevent this. No matter, I have some potions that can end this with no pain for you."

"No," Belle said. "I don't want to terminate my pregnancy," she told him. "I would like to keep it."

Rumple looked at her in surprise. "You would like to raise the child of the Dark One?"

"I would like to raise the child of Rumplestiltskin, my husband," she said. "I'm confident you will never hurt anything weak and defenseless, especially not a child."

"So far you've proved to be a far better wife than I deserve," he told her, looking at her in awe. "You're right, though, I could never hurt a child."

"I would be more than happy to raise a child with you, Rumplestiltskin," she told him earnestly. "I'm sure you'll make a wonderful father."

"Doubt it," he muttered, frowning deeply. He looked troubled.

"Why?"

"I don't wish to go into detail in the moment, but I had a son with my previous wife, but I ended up losing him. I'm by no means a good father, and I'm sure my boy will attest to that statement."

"I'm sure he'll forgive you in time," Belle reassured him. "And anyway, this could be your second chance to be a good father."

"You really want to keep the child?" Rumple asked skeptically. "This isn't your way of trying to please your terrible husband?"

Belle smiled at him. "You're not terrible, Rumplestiltskin. And yes, I would like to have your child."

Rumple gave a faint smile. "Then so it shall be."

They continued their bonding and light, playful banter. Still, Belle wished he'd be more affectionate with her. She felt like he held her at arm's length, like she was some scared little girl and one wrong move would leave her petrified. She needed to convince him that he could be a little less gentle with her. And maybe the best way to go about this was to initiate some contact.

In the evenings, she often offered to read to him, and most nights he accepted. She could tell he liked being in her presence, though he maintained his distance.

One night, they sat in the library, Belle on the sofa with a book in her hand, Rumple on the seat away from her.

"Rumple, why don't you sit with me? I'm sure you'll be more comfortable," she offered.

He looked at her in surprise. "I'm fine," he said.

"No, come on over here. I won't bite."

He did, sitting as far away from her as possible, and at the edge of the sofa.

"Are you repulsed by me?" she asked. "I don't smell awful. At least, I think I don't."

"It should be the other way around, dearie," he told her. "You should be repulsed by me."

"Well, I'm not," she said stubbornly. "And you need to stop holding me at arm's length, Rumple! You've given me no cause to despise you, so I don't see why I should! As a matter of fact, you've been nothing but good to me."

"I don't want to hurt you," he said. "I have hurt a great deal of people, though. Belle, if you have seen what I have done to people, you'd think me a monster, which is what I am."

"You're not a monster, and I'm not some naïve little girl," she insisted. "I know there's still good in you, despite what you may have done. If I have to fight to show you and everyone else that goodness, so be it. Now come sit next to me and let me read to you."

He looked at her, speechless. But he did sit down and listen to her. After a while, she felt him move to where his head was lying in her lap. It surprised her, but she enjoyed it, and stroked his crimped hair as she continue reading.

"Brave Belle," she heard him muttering as she read, making her smile.

When she was done for the night, she nudged him to indicate she was going to bed, and he got up.

"Good night, Rumplestiltskin," she said kindly. There was hope for him yet, she thought. She bent to kiss his cheek, and she could bet his eyes were as wide as saucers.

When she laid in their bed she decided they had made some progress that day.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter ended up a bit fluffier than I intended, but that's okay. Okay, so I've signed up for this really cool thing, Rumbelle Christmas in July. I'm going to be someone's Secret Santa and I'm going to write whatever prompt I'm assigned to. The work will be up July 25****th****. **

He had to admit he was growing quite fond of his pretty new wife. He was beginning to suspect that this was the best deal he had made in a while. Still, there was an unshakable doubt that maybe she was just being nice so he wouldn't hurt her. He didn't blame her. It was exactly what he would have done in her place, if he was still just a cowardly spinner.

By now the news of their matrimony would have reached the Queen, a grim reminder of what they would have to face one day. Regina, his former student, would not at all be pleased with the news. "This was not authorized by me," she would rage at him. "You should have asked for my permission!"

He would convince her to validate their marriage, but she would want something in return. No matter, wasn't that how all their deals went? How all his deals with people went?

The problem was what Regina would want. Then he remembered their child. Would she disapprove of that as well?

Their child. They were going to have a child together. It would be a chance to right the wrongs he did to Baelfire. He would be a better father than he'd ever been in two hundred years. He would never abandon this child. And he would prove to Bae that he was the good father he once was, the way he was when Bae was first born, only now not so weak and not a coward.

And Belle would most certainly make a good mother. No, a great mother. A wonderful, nurturing mother that all children deserved to have. No need to point out she would be worlds better than Milah ever was.

A toad would be a better mother than Milah.

He was lucky to have a wife like Belle.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't hear the small mewling sounds coming from behind him. Almost.

"Where in the hell did you come from?" he asked sharply, whirling around to face the small kitten. Naturally, it didn't answer, except with another mewling sound, and Rumple bent to scoop it up in his hand. "Did Belle let you in? I bet she did. There's no way you could get in otherwise."

He was about to go search her out when she burst in the room.

"Oh, there you are!" she exclaimed, addressing the cat. She came up to him and took the cat from his hand.

"Belle, what the hell is this?" he demanded.

"A kitten," she answered, looking as if she thought he lost his marbles.

"I know that," he snapped, rolling his eyes. "But why is it in here?"

"She's in here because it's raining and she has nowhere to go, Rumple."

"She has plenty of places to go! All of which are not my castle!" he argued.

"You mean our castle?" Belle corrected. "Remember, I'm your wife, not your prisoner. It's my home now too."

"I know that," he said hastily. Even if she said it a hundred times, he still felt like he was trapping her in the castle, like a common prisoner. He was a monster, and no matter how many times she insisted he wasn't, the fact was he forced her to wed him.

"Would you turn away a cute kitten, Rumple?" she asked, holding out the cat for him to see. Well, it did look kind of adorable.

He sighed. "Fine. But I'd rather we not make a habit of inviting strays into the castle. This is our home, not a zoo."

Two days later, Rumple found a whole litter of kittens crawling around his castle and making noise.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Gods dammit, Belle!" he growled under his breath.

He stormed up to his wife's library, where he found her on the sofa with a kitten in her lap, reading.

"I recall a recent conversation where I said I didn't want the castle to become a zoo," he said.

"They need a home, Rumplestiltskin," she insisted, rising to her feet. "Would you deny them one?"

"Yes," he replied. "This is no animal captivity. This is my-our castle!" He caught himself in time before he claimed the Dark Castle as his only. It was her home too, because of him. Because of his selfish deal.

"I will take good care of them," she promised.

"I know you will. The problem, dearie, is that they tend to go all over the place and get hair on everything."

"I'll clean up after them!"

"Of course you will, and I'm sure you'll also make sure they won't get in my way. But how will I look to other people with kittens running around my castle? Like I'm not as dark as people believe!"

"You're not as dark as people believe," Belle said.

Rumple rolled his eyes. "One day, dearie, you will wake up and realize you were wrong about me. And even if you were right, I do kind of need people to fear me. Otherwise, people will break deals with me."

"Rumple, don't be cruel to these defenseless animals."

Rumple sighed. "You can have two kittens. Two. If you're worried about the others, I'll make sure they'll go to a good home."

Belle beamed at him, and he felt warm inside, for reasons he didn't understand. She put the book on the sofa, and ran toward him, throwing her arms around his neck. He stiffened for a moment, then relaxed. He felt that he would have a heart attack if she continued touching him.

A while later, he had the other kittens in a box and travelled to the village near his castle. The people were skeptical, wary of taking a kitten from the Dark One, and wondering what his price could be.

"Only that you take good care of it," he said with a characteristic flourish. "It's just a kitten, nothing too big, so my price isn't too big either."

Despite misgivings, there were citizens who bought the kittens, relieving Rumplestiltskin of the burden.

He wondered what he was coming to, selling kittens to people to appease his wife.


	7. Chapter 7

**As usual, thanks for your reviews and support. I really appreciate it.**

They had fallen in a comfortable routine of easy conversation that Belle had gotten used to. In the evenings, she read to him, with him sitting closer to her than before, occasionally resting his head on her shoulder or in her lap. Rumple was far from being completely comfortable in his husband role, Belle knew, but they were making progress.

Still, something was bothering her. It had been two months already, and her father had made no attempt to contact her in any way. She wrote to him many times, telling him she was fine and that not only has the Dark One not hurt her in any way, but he was also extremely pleasant and surprisingly good company. She supposed her father found that rather hard to believe, and with good reason. The man (he refused to think of himself as such, but she could attest to the fact that he was, in fact, a man) she fondly regarded as her husband, had a reputation, and she knew he probably earned it in his long life. But she knew he was so much more than the Dark One, and that there was good in him, even if he refused to let it show. She wanted to let her father know she was in safe hands at the castle.

So that was why she found herself asking Rumplestiltskin to take her to her old home so she could see her father again.

"I won't stay long," she promised. "Not even a night. You, of course, can go with me-in fact, you will probably insist upon it, but I have no problems with you being there. I just want to see my father again and reassure him that you haven't been cruel to me."

"If this is something you desire," he said softly.

"It is," Belle confirmed.

"Then we shall go," he declared with a wild, characteristic flourish. She giggled.

He spun for her a beautiful dress so she could look her best for her father. As soon as she changed into it, she showed him.

He gave her a small smile. "You look lovely, my dear. I'm certain your father will be pleased to see you."

And they got started on the journey. Rumplestiltskin used magic to speed up the carriage a bit so their trip didn't take days, only hours.

When they arrived, they agreed he would wait nearby so her father's men wouldn't see and attack, but he would hear in case something terrible happened, as unlikely as that was.

Belle knocked at the door, and waited. When it opened, she was greeted with one of her father's men, one she was fond of, George.

"Lady Belle!" Sir George said in surprise. "What brings you back to Avonlea?"

"Hello, Sir George," Belle said kindly, curtseying. "I'm here to see my father."

Sir George nodded. "I'll fetch him, my lady. Come in." And he was gone, and she went in.

The house that used to be her home only two months before hadn't changed much, and yet it felt so different.

"Belle!" her father said, and she turned to him.

"Papa!" she said, running to hug him.

"So you've come crawling back," Lord Maurice said, taking Belle by surprise.

"Papa, what-?" she started, but her father interrupted her.

"Why the hell are you here?" he demanded. "You're done spreading your legs like a traitorous harlot for a monster? And you expect me to welcome you back with open arms?"

"No, Papa, I just wanted to see you-"

"Just wanted to rub it in that my only daughter is the Dark One's Whore," he said coldly.

Belle felt her face grow hot, and tears spring to her eyes. Why was he saying these things?

"How could you say that? You know I love you, Papa!" she cried.

"I know nothing now," he said with a grim expression. "I know my only daughter betrayed her people to fuck a beast. I do know I no longer have a daughter. I am not your papa. I have no daughter." He looked at her with such hatred and revulsion that Belle felt sick.

"No one will want you now," he declared with wanton cruelty. "Not since your association with the Dark One. There's no reason for you to live any longer. Men, take her to the dungeons!"

She felt her father's men grab her roughly, rough enough to leave bruises, and start to drag her away.

"Do what you want with her before her execution," her father said. "She's nothing to me now."

The guards smirked at her, dragging her along.

And then she felt herself released. She looked around and the guards were now snails. Rumplestiltskin was now in the hall, her father's heart in his hand.

She stood up. "Rumplestiltskin, no!" she cried.

He looked at her, puzzled. "He hurt you, Belle," he said.

"I know. But he's my father, Rumple. I love him."

"He tried to have you murdered!" he yelled. "And worse!"

"Please, Rumple, he won't dare hurt me again. You're better than this."

"I'm not, Belle. I'm every bit the monster your father thinks I am."

"No, you're not! Stop saying that! I'm right about you, I know I am! Please prove me right!" she pleaded.

He didn't respond for the longest time, giving Lord Maurice a deadly glare. In that moment, she knew why people feared him. If she were the object of that look, she might have feared him also. Finally, he sighed, and roughly slammed the heart back in her father.

"Let's go, Belle," he said, and she couldn't be happier to comply.

The way back was silent. Belle didn't even look at her husband, choosing instead to look out the window. Her father rejected her and even tried to have her killed. She was disowned, betrayed. And for what, because she agreed to wed Rumplestiltskin so he would save her land?

She didn't notice they were back until Rumple's voice broke through her reverie.

"We're home, my lady," he said softly. He stepped out of the carriage and offered his hand to help her out, which she took.

When they were in the castle, they didn't speak for a moment. Then, Rumple broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about your father," he said. "He doesn't deserve a daughter like you."

She gave him a small smile, which soon faltered. "He-he didn't want to see me…he wanted me dead…"

Rumple grimaced. "It's because of me. I tainted your reputation. I ruined your life."

Belle's eyes widened. "No! Don't you dare blame yourself for my father's attack!"

"But Belle, it's because of me that he tried to kill you! Because I decided to force you to be my wife!"

Belle scowled. "You didn't force me to do anything, Rumplestiltskin! No one decides my fate but me! Stop turning what happened into an excuse to indulge in self-loathing!"

And Belle stormed off into their (which was really hers, as Rumple never slept) chamber, leaving her husband gaping at her.

She slammed the door behind her, and threw herself on the bed, bursting into tears. Her father wanted her dead, and all her husband could think of was himself! Unbelievable!

She was so lost in her grief that she didn't notice her husband sitting next to her on the bed until he spoke.

"I'm sorry," he said.

She sat up to look at him through tearful eyes.

"For what happened with your father, obviously," he said. "And…for making this about me…" He looked down in shame.

Belle sighed. "No…I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just…I'm so hurt…" And then she burst into tears again.

She hardly noticed when Rumple laid a hand on her back.

"I'm sure you were a lovely daughter to him. He's a fool to reject you just because you wedded me to save your land. You're a hero, Belle, not a whore."

She smiled sadly at him. "And you say you're a monster," she told him.

"I am," he insisted. "I have done awful things, my lady. If you knew, you wouldn't be as kind to me as you are now. Still, even I have my limits, things I would never do. To abandon one's child...is just unspeakable to me….despicable."

She wanted to ask him if this came from personal experience, but she didn't think it was the time for that, so she suppressed the urge.

"I do wish you wouldn't say bad things about yourself. No, you're not perfect. I'm sure you've done…dark things. But there is good in you. I know it. Deep down, you've a loving heart."

He looked at her in stunned awe. "Why do you believe in me?" he whispered.

"You've had plenty of opportunity to hurt me. Given your title, it's almost expected of you to hurt me. Furthermore, as my husband, you have rights over me, and as your wife, I'm expected to serve and obey you in all things. You, legally, have every right to force me to warm your bed. And yet, you've bedded me only once, and only because I gave my consent. Why is that?"

"Why would I do such a despicable thing as that?"

"Men 'better' than you (by their standards, not mine) often like to use their marital rights against their wives, no matter how unwilling."

He gave a sardonic smile. "Even the Dark One has standards, dearie," he told her.

"How did you become the Dark One?" Belle asked curiously.

"I made a deal I couldn't understand," Rumple said softly.

She leaned in closer to him, hearing his sharp gasp.

"Belle…," he started to say, uncertain, but her lips crashed against his.

The texture of his lips was smoother than she thought. She was nervous when he kissed her at their wedding ceremony, so she didn't feel his lips. Now she could appreciate how smooth and warm his lips were against hers. Though, they were a bit stiff, as no doubt he was taken aback by her kissing him.

Finally, they (or she, rather) had to come up for air. He looked at her as if she were the strangest creature he had ever seen.

"What…why did you..." He was at a loss for words. "Whatever was that for?"

She smiled at him sweetly. "I think I'm growing quite fond of you, Rumplestiltskin."


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel so, so bad for neglecting this fic. I got so busy with Rumbelle Christmas in July (my fic is up, titled ****_If Only, _****if you want to read it) and then getting massive writer's block and then creating an anime writing blog (dnouranandmoreimagines on tumblr; check it out). On top of all that, I'm a part of 2015 Rumbelle Secret Santa as well, so I'm fairly busy. But since it's been so long, I have written this chapter in apology. Sorry for the long wait…and sorry this chapter isn't any longer.**

Rumplestiltskin found his pretty little wife asleep on the sofa in the library again. This was the fourth time in a row he had found her like this. She was lying down, her head propped against the sofa arm, an open book in her lap. Her face had the loveliest serene expression that stirred something deep inside of him-love? No, that wasn't it. Rumplestiltskin didn't love. He hadn't in a long time. The only person he still felt any love for was his son, Baelfire, who probably didn't even return the feeling anymore. Love was useless to him. It only caused him pain. But he did care for Belle. She was pretty and kind and was infinitely better than he deserved. Better than _most _people did, in fact, but most especially him, the Dark One.

He conjured up a feather to use to keep her place in her book, and set the book aside. He then picked up his wife in his arms and magicked them both to their chambers.

He set her in their bed and made sure she was comfortable under the covers. He looked at her rather fondly before leaving the room.

When he returned to the Great Hall, he found the Evil Queen waiting for him.

"What is it you want this time, dearie?" he asked snarkily.

"I hear you've taken a wife," she stated, sounding smug at being privy to such information.

"Indeed I have," he confirmed. "Have you come here to tell me what I already know?"

The Queen ignored his question and gave him one of her own, "Are you aware that, as queen, I am entitled to annul marriages as I please? Especially if I was not consulted about this union?"

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes. "It was a product of a deal she made with me to save her land. It was a decision made in the heat of the moment. I was going to consult you at some point."

"Were you?" she said mockingly. "Somehow I doubt that."

"_What _do you want?" he snapped, growing more and more impatient. "I'm a busy man."

"I want a spell," she said matter-of-factly.

"A spell," he repeated.

The Queen nodded. "A spell that will turn people against each other."

Rumplestiltskin sighed. "Still fixated on your grudge against a ten-year-old, dearie?"

The Queen fumed. "She ruined my happiness!"

"Your mother ruined your happiness," he pointed out.

"Give me this potion or I will annul your marriage," she threatened.

He didn't know why this bothered him so much. He wasn't in love with Belle, and she wasn't in love with him. If anything, the annulment would be beneficial to her, that she would be unburdened from a marriage to a monster. Then he remembered the unborn child. The world wasn't kind to bastard, and it would be even less to the bastard of the Dark One. Still, he could end the pregnancy with her permission.

"Fine, give me a month. Spells aren't easy to make," he told the Queen.

The Queen simpered, satisfied. "Fine. It's a deal."


End file.
